


The spirit in the study

by Prawnperson



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: BUT book accurate, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Gothic Settings, Historically Inaccurate, I don’t know how to tag this, Missing Scene, Murder, Please someone else write about them, Rarepair, Supernatural Elements, as in there is blood but it’s not very graphic, green is a stupid idiot who sees his ghost crush and just...stands there, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: This is like a bad, supernatural version of the body in the library. Basically just a scene fill in for chapter 14 of the Romantics book.
Relationships: The pirate in green/Jennifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The spirit in the study

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally ended up writing Albino a bit younger than how I actually see him, but it still holds up as him being spooked.

Every sound in the castle seems to be amplified in the scullery. It’s large and spacious, cavernous, ceiling sweeping up into a high point. The stone walls hold rotting shelves, half stocked with jars of food that has long since perished into grey mush behind the glass, the floor littered with drained bottles of dessert wine.

“I don’t know why you’re up my back.”

The pirate in green starts, sniffing very cautiously at a tin full of clumpy tea before deeming it just barely safe enough for human consumption. Tea lasts for yonks, doesn’t it?

“It’s scary. I don’t like it.”

The albino pirate replies, curling his hands in the hem of the other pirate’s pyjama shirt, thumbing the dinosaur patterned fabric like it’s a safety blanket. 

“You didn’t have to come down here, too. I could’ve brought us tea up.”

He pours water from the kettle, dousing the flames it hung over before stirring the spoonfuls of tea-ish crumble in. No strainer, no sugar, no milk, but still undoubtedly better than the cups full of boiling, seaweed infused water they had to put up with on St. Helena.

“It’s not much better up there, either.”

There really is no argument to that. The entire castle is full of cobwebs, shrouded in dark patches, winding like a maze, every hallway running into a new one with wallpaper garish enough to make anyone’s head spin. There’s also the rather more distressing matter of Jennifer’s death, or murder, or disappearance, or whatever it is that’s actually happened. He can’t quite be certain, but every time he thinks about the sticky patches of blood blotting her sheets like ink on paper, his stomach lurches violently, something prickling painfully in his chest.

“C’mon, buddy. Here you go.”

The pirate in green hands him the cup carefully, watching his hands fingers fumble over the hot surface of the ceramic before curling around the handle. He seems shaky, even as he’s guided out of the scullery and into the first hallway, worrying his lip at every groan from the floorboards and every rattle of branches against the glass pains. It would seem sweet to the pirate in green if he weren’t just as jumpy.

After what feels like a hundred and one wrong turns, they meet the somewhat familiar sight of the reading nook near the study, its large glass doors left open, gauzy curtains billowing with no apparent source as to the breeze that’s doing it. Instead it’s merely a disembodied chill, sending shivers up the spines of both pirates, the albino pirate padding cautiously through the doors of the study before the pirate in green can stop him, leaving him to blindly follow, trying to focus on the warm tea in his mug and not the crisp coldness in the air. 

And that is when they both see her. The apparition of Jennifer.

She’s standing there, bathed in the blue-grey darkness of the study, skin ghastly pale, almost translucent in its pallor. Ruby red blood pools in the hollow of her throat, glistening and shifting as she swallows, sending beads rolling down her collarbone to expand the already sizeable blossom of red staining her chest. His breath hitches in his throat the moment she begins to move, and he can’t be sure wether she’s walking or floating from the way her skirt casts grand, thick shadows under the moonlight. Cobwebs dangle like threads from all over her body, wispy strands of the spider silk tangled in her messy hair.

Blank eyes meet his. There’s a definite pearly glaze over the once vibrant emerald green of her iris, head tilted as if she’s curious, soft, sleepy expression gracing her features, even as blood taints her lips. The stone of the whole building seems to crumble and shudder, welcoming the bloodied spirit of the fair lady Jennifer.

The gazing is finally cut short whenever the albino pirate yanks at the pirate in green’s sleeve, mug long since dropped on the floor, tea soaking into the dusty rug. His heart rate finally jolts, adrenaline filling his veins as he allows himself to be yanked away from the ghost, his own mug shattering the moment it touches the ground.

“We have to tell the captain!”

The albino pirate yelps, tumbling up stairs as fast as he’s physically able, sounding only the tiniest bit excited by it. The pirate in green follows along like a kicked dog, taking the steps two at a time and trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to turn back and simply gaze upon her loveliness in all its ghostly coldness.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over the fact that Jennifer went on to make out in a crypt like two chapters after this


End file.
